


This modern horror

by RamdomReader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Written in an airport, un-edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Kudos: 1





	This modern horror

Time passes differently there. It goes fast then slow, a strange dis-ordered mayhem that is understood by no-one.

People will smile at you as you pass, or stare blankly, un-seeing. Everyone is tired, but no-one knows why.

The temperature is inconsistent and wild, from arctic to desert. Layers of clothing coming on and off and on and off, people shivering, then sweating, then shivering again.

It is cruel and it is effective, working perfectly. 

Welcome to the airport.


End file.
